Armenian–Azerbaijani border conflict
) |place =Armenia–Azerbaijan state border, Nagorno-Karabakh–Azerbaijan line of contact |result =Ongoing | combatant1 = | combatant2 = Supported by: | casualties1 =92 soldiers and 6 civilians killed (2010–2015) | casualties2 =103+ soldiers and 3 civilians killed (2010–2015) | casualties3 =253+ killed (2008–2015) }} The Armenian–Azerbaijani border conflict is a sporadic border war on the Armenian–Azerbaijan border and at the line of contact between the Nagorno-Karabakh and Azerbaijan. Background As the Soviet Union was dissolving, ethnic Armenians in Azerbaijan fought a brief conflict, backed by Armenia proper, that resulted in the de facto independence of Nagorno-Karabakh (NKR) alongside a 1994 ceasefire agreement and what academics have called a frozen conflict. At the same time, Azerbaijan controls the exclave of the Nakhichivan Autonomous Republic bordering Armenia that is not contiguous with its main territory. Some clashes occurred in the years following the 1994 ceasefire. Although no exact casualty figures exist, by 2009, as many as 3,000 people, mostly soldiers, had been killed, according to most observers.Armenia and Azerbaijan: Preventing War In 2008, the fighting became more intense and frequent. With 72 deaths recorded throughout the year, 2014 became the bloodiest since the war ended. Conflict 2008 Mardakert skirmishes The 2008 Mardakert skirmishes began on 4 March after the 2008 Armenian election protests. It involved the heaviest fighting between ethnic Armenian and Azerbaijani forces over the disputed region of Nagorno-Karabakh since the 1994 ceasefire after the Nagorno-Karabakh War. Armenian sources accused Azerbaijan of trying to take advantage of ongoing unrest in Armenia. Azerbaijani sources blamed Armenia, claiming that the Armenian government was trying to divert attention from internal tensions in Armenia. Following the incident, on March 14 the United Nations General Assembly by a recorded vote of 39 in favour to 7 against adopted Resolution 62/243, demanding the immediate withdrawal of all Armenian forces from the "occupied territories" of Azerbaijan.General Assembly adopts resolution reaffirming territorial integrity of Azerbaijan... UN.org 2010 violence The February 2010 Nagorno-Karabakh skirmish was a scattered exchange of gunfire that took place on February 18 on the line of contact dividing Azerbaijani and the Karabakh Armenian military forces. Azerbaijan accused the Armenian forces of firing on the Azerbaijani positions near Tap Qaraqoyunlu, Qızıloba, Qapanlı, Yusifcanlı and Cavahirli villages, as well as in uplands of Agdam Rayon with small arms fire including snipers. As a result, three Azerbaijani soldiers were killed and one wounded. The 2010 Mardakert skirmishes were a series of violations of the Nagorno-Karabakh War ceasefire. They took place across the line of contact dividing Azerbaijan and the ethnic Armenian military forces of the unrecognized but ''de facto independent Nagorno-Karabakh Republic. Both sides accused the other of violating the ceasefire regime. These were the worst violations of the cease fire (which has been in place since 1994) in two years and left Armenian forces with the heaviest casualties since the Mardakert skirmishes of March 2008.Fuller, Liz. "OSCE, EU Condemn Karabakh 'Armed Incident'." RFE/RL. June 22, 2010. Retrieved 22 June 2010. Between 2008 and 2010, 74 soldiers were killed on both sides. 2011–2015 continued fighting On 10 March 2011, a 10-year-old Azerbaijani boy was killed by Armenian sniper fire. In late April 2011, border clashes left three Nagorno-Karabakh soldiers dead, while on 5 October, two Azeri and one Armenian soldier were killed. In all during the year, 10 Armenian soldiers were killed. The following year, border clashes between the armed forces of Armenia and Azerbaijan took place from late April through early June. The clashes resulted in the deaths of five Azeri and four Armenian soldiers. In all during 2012, 19 Azeri and 14 Armenian soldiers were killed. Another report put the number of Azeri dead at 20. Throughout 2013, 12 Azeri and 7 Armenian soldiers were killed in border clashes. In 2014, several border clashes erupted that had resulted in 16 fatalities on both sides by 20 June. On 2 August, Azeri authorities announced that eight of their soldiers had been killed in three days of clashes with NKO forces, the biggest single death toll for the country's military since the 1994 war. NKO denied any casualties on their side, while saying the Azeris had suffered 14 dead and many more injured. Local officials in Nagorno-Karabakh reported at least two Armenian military deaths in what was the largest incident in the area since 2008. Five more Azeri troops were killed the following night, bringing the death toll from the August clashes to at least 15. The violence prompted Russia to issue a strong statement, warning both sides not to escalate the situation further. By August 5, 2014 the fighting that started on 27 July had left 14 Azeri and 5 Armenian soldiers dead. Overall, 27 Azeri soldiers had died since the start of the year in border clashes. In a separate incident in July 2014, the NKR Defense Army announced that troops had killed one and arrested two members of an Azerbaijani subversive group that had penetrated the contact line."Traces of Azerbaijani Infiltration in Karvachar." Civilnet.am. July 22, 2014. In addition to spying on Armenian troop movements and military installations and civilian settlements in Karvachar (Kelbajar), the team was charged with the murder of Smbat Tsakanyan, a seventeen-year-old Armenian boy and resident of the village of Jumen. Both surviving members of the group were sentenced to life in prison by an Armenian court. In July 2015, video footage recorded by the team was released to the public and aired on Armenian state television.See "ՔԱՐՎԱՃԱՌԻ ԴԻՎԵՐՍԱՆՏՆԵՐԸ" diversionary group of Karvachar. H1 Television. July 13, 2015. On November 12, 2014, the Azerbajani armed forces shot down a Nagorno-Karabakh Defense Army Mil Mi-24 helicopter over Karabakh's Agdam district. Three servicemen were killed in the incident. Armenia’s Defense Ministry stated the aircraft was unarmed and called its downing an “unprecedented provocation.” Azeri authorities claimed the helicopter was “trying to attack” Azeri army positions. Armenian authorities stated that Azerbaijan will face "grave consequences". With the crash, 2014 became the deadliest year for Armenian forces since the 1994 ceasefire agreement, with 27 soldiers killed in addition to 34 fatalities on the Azeri side.Armenian helicopter shot down in Karabakh, 3 crew presumed dead (Armenian Reporter, November 12, 2014) Six Armenian civilians also died in 2014, while by the end of the year the number of Azeri soldiers killed rose to 39. In fighting between 23 and 25 January 2015, three Azerbaijani and two Armenian soldiers were killed.Clashes Intensify Between Armenia and Azerbaijan Over Disputed Land By end of April, the number of killed since the start of the year rose to 28 Armenian as well as one soldier crossed the border due to "harsh conditions" and second one was caught near the border while Azerbaijani side lost 8 Azeri soldiers.http://haqqin.az/news/42533 On July 4, 2015, the Azerbaijan's Defense Ministry claimed that its military shot down two drones over the contact line; these claims were categorically denied by a spokesman for the Ministry of Defense of Armenia, which stated that even the photographs circulated by the Azerbaijan Defense Ministry were of an Azerbaijani drone that the NKR Defense Army had downed in 2011."Hovhannisyan: Azerbaijani troops possibly ‘down’ toy aircrafts [sic of their children]." Panorama.am. July 8, 2015. Fatalities See also *Nagorno-Karabakh Republic References Category:Wars involving Armenia Category:Military history of Armenia Category:Wars involving Azerbaijan Category:Military history of Azerbaijan Category:Nagorno-Karabakh conflict Category:Armenia–Azerbaijan relations Category:Ongoing conflicts Category:Conflicts in 2014 Category:Conflicts in 2015